Date A Live - Búsqueda
by YugenShoganai
Summary: El pequeño espíritu azul fue separado de la pequeña estrella plateada. Sin remordimiento, los humanos interfirieron con su amor y los dejaron sufrir por muchos años. Pero la vida podría ser justa, porque llegaría el día en el que se volverían a reencontrar. Y se dirán a los ojos que el cariño que sentían había crecido.
1. Prólogo

_"Todo va a estar bien, quiero creer en eso. Por favor... solo no hagas nada imprudente"_

* * *

El Árbol de la Vida ofrecería al mundo las luces de la esperanza. Ellos gobernarían el reino y lo llevarían hacia un próspero futuro. Cada quinientos años concebiría a dos pequeñas criaturas confiriéndoles la responsabilidad de proteger.

Niños bendecidos desde su nacimiento con un futuro inimaginable. Los salvadores de la calamidad interminable y los sucesores de la voluntad de la vida.

**_XxX_**

¡Woosh!

Las estrellas que volaban resplandecían con intensidad. Cada una brillaba con un color único y eran como pequeñas luciérnagas iluminando el camino. Solo que esta vez cargaban con una poderosa luz.

Tan rápidas como cuchillas que desgarraban el espacio cuando lo atravesaban, dejando únicamente como rastro una estela sideral.

El mundo por el que viajaban era completamente opuesto a ellos. Algo antiestético que mancharía la vista de cualquiera que lo viera.

Todo estaba envuelto por energía oscura. La tierra allí era negra y el cielo era de un malgastado color blanco grisáceo. Incluso la poca vegetación que había estaba pálida y a punto de morir.

La atmósfera era sombría y pesada. El aire golpeaba con fuerza para revelarse porque no soportaba quedarse por más tiempo.

La alteración de este mundo fue impresionante. En pocos años la oscuridad había infectado cada fibra de vida corroyéndolo todo a su paso.

Los buenos recuerdos se esfumaron fácilmente como la niebla. Ya no quedaba siquiera una pisca de esperanza. Todos los sueños de la gente se convirtieron en pesadillas que los atormentaban a diario.

¿Qué hacer?

Las figuras brillantes no le tomaron importancia. No era el momento de pensar en ello.

Cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más oscuro se volvía su entorno.

Treinta minutos después llegaron a la región que no esperaban pisar. Porque para ellos era un lugar que merecía el desprecio de cada uno.

La velocidad fue abruptamente incrementada de inmediato y sus presencias fueron ocultadas fácilmente.

El aura tenebrosa del territorio era claramente más espesa que cualquier lugar en el que hayan estado. El cambio sutil alrededor fue evidente.

Su entorno fue peligrosamente silencioso y opresivo. Ninguna entidad podía ser vista ni escuchada. Sin embargo no le tomaron demasiada importancia.

El brillo se atenuó después de que descendieran. Posteriormente tomaron rumbo hacia un mar de neblina que bailaba con una calma falsa.

Vuelo… Vuelo… Vuelo…

Los cuerpos contenían prisa y sentían angustia. Su visión fue reducida poco a poco como una sombra que cubría sus ojos y lo único en lo que podían confiar era en sus propios destellos.

"¡Cuanto más vamos a esperar!"

Su voz tan fina como la seda, tomo la iniciativa para hablar y aliento frio escapaba de sus labios lo hacía de forma caótica. A pesar de haber recibido una respuesta no fue suficiente para calmar sus emociones.

La espesa niebla poco a poco fue disolviéndose y a medida que avanzaban escaparon por fin de su interminable ruta.

"¡Alto!"

Recibieron la orden y golpearon el viento con fuerza.

Sentando en el suelo lo encontraron. Con la cabeza hacia abajo y su cabello solapando su rostro.

Y solo un sentimiento de escalofrió los envolvió.

Algún pensamiento rondo en sus mentes. Algo que no esperaban ver.

* * *

_YugenShoganai_


	2. Felicidad Fracturada

_La felicidad de amar y ser amado._

* * *

Amar es tomar la decisión firme de apoyar el máximo bien de quien amamos. Da igual que despierte en tí unas emociones u otras. Lo único que importa, desde la perspectiva del amor, es que hayas decidido apoyarla al máximo.

El amor es, sin lugar a duda, una decisión. Porque a pesar de que pueda sentir algo muy desagradable hacia otra persona, el afecto implica seguir buscando el máximo bien para los demás y para mí.

Es decir, el amor huye de la tecnicidad de los sentimientos para perseguir, conscientemente, el bien propio y ajeno.

Naturalmente, amar no es fácil: requiere entrenamiento y aprendizaje, puesto que tenemos la tendencia a actuar en función de lo que sentimos.

Pero si procedemos desde el miedo, el odio, la rabia o la impotencia serás incapaz de amar.

Nos convertimos en una hoja llevada por el viento, sin rumbo, sin capacidad de actuar por nuestra propia albedrio: siempre dependiendo de lo que nos despierten, al margen de nuestra voluntad en nuestro interior.

También puede estar relacionado a la felicidad.

La sensación de bienestar y realización que experimentamos cuando alcanzamos nuestras metas, deseos y propósitos. Es un momento duradero de satisfacción, donde no hay necesidades que apremien, ni sufrimientos que atormenten.

La felicidad es una condición subjetiva y relativa. Como tal, no existen requisitos objetivos para ser felices: dos personas no tienen por qué ser felices por las mismas razones o en las mismas condiciones y circunstancias.

En teoría, el sentimiento de autorrealización y el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos y aspiraciones son aspectos importantes para sentirnos dichosos.

No obstante, para ser felices a veces no es necesaria ninguna condición previa, y así, hay personas que están siempre felices y que se sienten a gusto con la vida y con aquello que les fue otorgado en gracia, y personas que, pese a que tienen todas las condiciones para estar bien, se sienten profundamente infelices.

Un ejemplo es el amor. Podemos ser felices teniendo amor hacia nuestra madre, pareja, mascotas o lo que puede rodearnos.

Con algo tan simple como eso no necesitaríamos nada más…

**_XxX_**

Si pudiera definir mi vida en una sola palabra respondería inmediatamente 'f_elicidad'_.Un mundo pacifico libre de conflictos. Los hermosos colores del atardecer y las brillantes estrellas al anochecer. Las personas que sonríen de corazón. La bella vegetación y la diversa variedad de vida. Mirar a todos lados y encontrar una razón para disfrutar.

Cuando observo todo esto, siento un calor en el pecho, el mismo cuando mis ojos posan en ella. El calor de su sonrisa podría derretir un corazón congelado, el ondeo de su hermoso cabello podría confundirse con las tranquilas olas del mar y sus brillantes ojos son como estrellas que brillan en el firmamento por la eternidad. Su elegante postura y...

"Por fin te encuentro, mi futuro rey", la voz dulce llegó a sus oídos. Hoy, ayer y todos los días, escapaba del palacio para admirar la vista que ofrecía el mundo espiritual. Como príncipe del reino, no tenía tantas libertades como cualquier otro joven. Así que la única manera de adorar su patria era escabullirse sin ser descubierto.

Volteando su mirada, Shinji la encontró, "Mi corazón se llena de júbilo por su presencia, mi futura reina". Aunque lo decía como parte de una broma, realmente se llenó de gozo, ella era para él una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Sentir su presencia hizo su día aún más alegre.

Una corta risa escapó de sus labios cuando lo escuchó. Se acercó a Shinji, se sentó a su costado descansando su cuerpo en él y cerró sus ojos, "Cuando estoy a tu lado todo a mi alrededor desaparece, incluso mis preocupaciones..."

Apoyando su mano sobre la suya, Shinji aproximó su rostro, "Mio, pasa lo mismo conmigo, en tu presencia, mi cuerpo y mente solo pueden pensar en amarte mucho más". Esas palabras encontraron el camino hacia su corazón rodeándola por un cálido y relajante calor. Como un laberinto estrecho y largo en el que sus ojos se encontraban vendados y solo el cariño que se tenían sería la única forma de salir ilesos. Ellos se apoyaban mutuamente.

Mio lo vio acercarse poco a poco. Sin embargo, no lo dejó. Sus suaves manos se acercaron a sus mejillas y las estiró, "Cuantas veces dije que debías decirme donde estarás. Me siento sola cuando tu no estas", sus mejillas se hincharon de indignación.

Shinji deseaba poder hacerlo, sin embargo, Mio también era una princesa y por seguridad, tenía prohibido salir del palacio. No es absurdo. En este reino vivían personas de buen corazón, no existía maldad que pudiera provocar algún conflicto, era esta una de muchas razones por la que Shinji admiraba esta parte de este mundo. Hubiera querido hacerlo por completo pero era imposible, un trozo de ella estaba corrompido...

Acariciando suavemente sus manos la miró, "Lamento no haberlo hecho, pero muy pronto nos casaremos y estaremos juntos por siempre. Además, sabía que me encontrarías, constantemente lo haces" Desde muy pequeño, cuando escapaba, ella iba en su búsqueda y de alguna forma lograba dar con él. Era como un rastreador andante.

"Tienes algo que evita enojarme contigo y haga que el amor que siento crezca más", resignada culminó. Acercando su rostro al de Shinji, poco a poco cerraron sus ojos esperando el contacto.

"¿Interrumpo algo?", una voz a lo lejos se escuchó y la joven de cabello azul los miró. De la misma manera, la hermana de Shinji lo buscaba. Traerlo de regreso cada día... ¿Acaso era un niño? Aunque tendría que dejar sus labores para buscarlo, no le disgustaba en nada, ella lo quería de todas formas.

"..."

Separándose enseguida la miraron.

"Mana... ¿qué haces aquí?", acaso se golpeó la cabeza. Porque preguntaba algo que era obvio. Su hermana lo miró y él comprendió, "Claro... volvamos"

Suspirando, Mana se acercó a su hermano y sujeto sus hombros, "Shinji, en unos días tú y Mio se casaran y se convertirán en reyes, no te culpo, después de todo, el _Reino del Espíritu_ caerá sobre ustedes. Sin embargo, no tienes por qué agobiarte". Después miró a Mio y sostuvo sus manos, "El que estés a su lado es un alivio, muchas gracias"

Ah...

Shinji pensó que era muy afortunado. Tener a dos mujeres que lo amaban y se preocupaban por él era sin duda lo más preciado que poseía. Tenía ganas de abrazarlas, así que lo hizo. Envolvió sus delicados cuerpos con sus dos brazos, se aferró de forma suave y susurró, "Muchas gracias..."

Mana sonrió. Escapando de su encierro, dio media vuelta incitando con señas a seguirla.

Mio y Shinji se miraron por unos momentos, entrelazando sus manos, caminaron tras Mana.

Mirando el poniente sol, Shinji sintió un peso inmóvil detrás, como una roca que no lo dejaba avanzar. Era ella, que por alguna razón se detuvo.

"¿Mio?"

"..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Shin... si en algún momento y por alguna razón, no tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos, tú me buscaras, ¿verdad?"

Realmente era una extraña pregunta, pero Shinji entendió. No era el único con inquietudes, ella también pensaba y se preocupaba, "Tenlo por seguro, no importa donde estés, pase lo que pases, te buscare y te encontrare", sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, le transmitió el amor y la seguridad que necesitaba...

**_XxX_**

El extenso lienzo de algodón que cubría su cuerpo empezó a moverse. Con mucha precaución y sigilo, logró sacar una pierna. Tanteando con los dedos del pie para buscar su pantufla lo consiguió. Un momento después, había alcanzado a extraer su lado izquierdo.

Suspiro.

Como un animal encerrado que intentaba escapar de su jaula. Y posteriormente obtener su libertad, adquirido a través de esfuerzo y de dedicación. Había esperado algunas horas y hecho lo mismo.

De puntillas comenzó a caminar para no cometer el más mínimo sonido. De lo contrario, los guardias que resguardaban detrás de la puerta podrían escucharla.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era muy grande, su tamaño duplicaba lo normal. Pero a pesar de ser extensa, los elementos en su interior no abarcaban por completo el lugar. Era una gran cueva para un pequeño oso.

La cama enorme que anteriormente acogía su cuerpo de jade desprendía el olor de las flores. Sus manos blancas y preciosas cogieron las almohadas poniéndolas bajo la sábana simulando su silueta.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, su vista giró hacia un cuadro que colgaba en la pared. La imagen que veía se le hacía conocida. Una niña pequeña y risueña posaba quieta para poder retratarla, parecía tan feliz que podía contagiar a todos con una sola sonrisa.

Observando, los recuerdos llegaban a ella con nostalgia. El tiempo pasa rápido pensó, porque en un momento era una niña inocente y juguetona. Y en un suspiro se había convertido en una hermosa dama.

La esquina de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba conteniendo la risa al tener cierto pensamiento: nunca creería que haría alguna cosa como esta para encontrarse con su amante unos días antes de contraer nupcias.

Aunque no ocurriría nada grave si la descubrieran, el solo hecho de hacer algo tan atrevido la llenaba de emoción. También, podría tener un relato para contar y sentirse orgullosa. Decir a los cuatro vientos que su vida no fue aburrida.

Antes de salir, se posiciono delante de un espejo para arreglar su apariencia. No quería verse fea en frente de su hombre. Aun cuando a él no le importaban esas cosas, ella era una mujer y quería verse bien de todas maneras.

No importa lo tarde que era, su visión no se vio interrumpida porque la luna iluminaba hoy más que nunca. Su cabello plateado parecía hecho de hilos envueltos por estrellas que abrazaban con intensidad y no parecían querer dejarla.

Segundos transcurrieron rápidamente y al momento de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en frente de la cortina separando ligeramente del borde.

El ventanal no desviaba el viento hacia otro lugar. El que lo hacía era la enorme barrera mágica que rodeaba por completo el palacio. Esta era muy extraña, parecía como si miles de serpientes se deslizaran en ella como locas hacia cualquier dirección. Ella lo podía ver, pero para cualquier otra persona le resultaría difícil detectarlo.

¿Cómo podría atravesarla?

Afortunadamente su futuro marido había preparado todo.

"Bien, esta gema será de gran ayuda"

Con un impulso fuerte, Mio saltó hacia afuera.

**_XxX_**

El chirrido leve del agua encontrándose con la suave arena fue tranquilizante. Las estrellas que brillaban le daban un toque más blanco y terso. Algo parecido a la harina.

El mar se luce con tonalidades verdes y azules. Diciéndole al mundo que sigue siendo puro y limpio como siempre. Además las olas en este punto son casi imperceptibles.

¡Step!

Una red de pisadas formaba un trineo largo de huellas. Sus pies estaban descalzos y no le interesaba. Hacer esto significaba liberar su alma y dejarla en manos de la naturaleza. Es muy agradable.

El cielo estaba despejado y sereno a la vez. Como un sirviente a sus pies que daría todo por complacerla.

Su cuerpo recorría el camino por su propia cuenta. Incluso si lo hiciera con los ojos vendados llegaría a su destino de igual manera. Porque había hecho esto innumerables veces.

Desde que tenía memoria, este lugar era su favorito. No solo por los recuerdos que tenía en el sino también por la tranquilidad que emanaba y calmaba su espíritu.

En menos de un segundo habría llegado si se lo propusiese. Sin embargo quería disfrutar a pleno del recorrido. Respirar el aroma de la playa en todo su esplendor.

¡Walk!

Al llegar a su punto de encuentro se sentó en el suelo y se quedó mirando al frente por unos momentos. Su vista que alojaba la luz, se apagó por completo al sentir unas manos cálidas que la cegaban totalmente.

No se desesperó, porque sabía quién era. En cambio le gustó.

"Si descubres quien soy, podrías llevarte una sorpresa"

Un lápiz imaginario se acercó hacia ella y dibujó una mueca de felicidad en la mujer. Mio no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad para divertirse, así que le siguió el juego.

Era un pasatiempo que era muy común para ellos. Le daba más vitalidad a su amor.

Su relación aumentaba para convertirse en algo bello, parecido a la metamorfosis. Como una pequeña oruga que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una mariposa cuyas alas fueron pintadas en colores.

"Incluso si me susurras, es difícil para mí detectar quiere eres. Señor ¿Me puedes proporcionar algunas pistas?"

Sus palabras fueron descaradas y desvergonzadas hasta el punto de llamarlo viejo. Su propósito era provocarlo para que adoptara las mismas acciones e hiciera algo parecido.

Mio lo conocía perfectamente. La persona detrás de ella era muy reservada y tranquila. Se avergonzaría por cualquier cosa que fuera atrevida.

Está actuando sucio, probablemente estaría pensando.

Ella lo molestaba casi siempre porque le resultaba tierno ver su reacción. Como una loba que acorralaba a un cordero que había salido del rebaño y se burlaba de él para entretenerse.

"¿Señor?", resopló mientras preguntaba, "Parece que estas confundida. Podría deducir con solo verte que tienes la misma edad que yo"

"Estas seguro… No solo tu voz parece anticuada, sino también tus manos ¿Al menos has tomado un poco de tu tiempo para mirarlas o tocarlas?"

"¿Qué les pasa a mis manos?"

Su cabeza se movió de izquierda a derecha rechazando la pregunta del hombre. Mio negaba lo que estaba diciendo y lo reprendió.

"He conocido a muchos ancianos en mi vida. Aunque nunca he tocado sus manos. Si pude observar la textura de ellas, incluso ellos emanaban un olor a vejez. Me parece extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía. Aun cuando no pueda ver actualmente, puedo reconocer con solo sentir, que tu piel en mis ojos están muy desgastadas. Creo que debe de ser la experiencia de los años"

Bufó con más ganas al escucharla. Fue mucho peor al oír lo siguiente.

"Tal vez el tiempo te ha golpeado con más fuerza que al resto. Puedo pedir que un médico te revise. Tu locura no podrá ser curada pero podrá ser tratada. Te doy mi palabra ¿Qué dices?"

"Pequeña amiga no le enseñaron en su casa que debe respetar a los mayores"

¡Laughs!

Su risa era tan angelical que confundió a su raptor. Él no pudo evitarlo, así que preguntó por la razón de su carcajada.

"No te has escuchado. Ahora has aceptado que eras mayor que yo, pero antes me decías que tenías mi misma edad. Tus palabras revelan que en verdad tienes problemas en la cabeza"

¡Pull!

Una de sus manos comenzó a estirar el cachete de la chica que aún seguía viendo nada más que sombras.

"Abuelo acaso no sabes quién soy yo. Si sigues tensando mis mejillas los dejaras como los tuyas: muy estiradas. Además, si algo me ocurriera no creo que vieras el mañana para contar lo que hiciste"

¡Tear!

Él no aguanto más, solo podía usar su actuación para fingir unas lágrimas que eran más falsas que las molestias que podía sentir por ella en este momento.

"Muy bien", abatido retiraba lentamente sus manos, "Parece que no quieres recibir el regalo que te he preparado. Entiendo que para ti no signifique nada, así que me alejare de ti para siempre. Adiós"

Sus palabras sonaron tan reales que Mio se desesperó. Tal vez no debió ir tan lejos.

Ella movió sus brazos alocadamente exclamando una disculpa.

"Lo siento mucho, en verdad. Por favor no llores más, si lo haces te diré quién eres ¿Esta bien?"

Sin esperar una respuesta empezó a escupir.

"Como no saberlo. Tú eres el amor de mi vida, quien capturo mi corazón por completo. La persona que protegeré con todo lo que tengo y no lo dejaría ir por nada en el mundo. Eres la luz que cubre mi oscuridad. Eres Shinji, mi Shin"

¡Hug!

La falsificación de su lamento era engañosa. Pero no consideró que se emocionaría al escucharla. Shinji no pudo resistir y abrazó con fuerza su cuerpo.

Ellos temblaron de emoción.

Primero fue Mio y luego Shinji. Empezaron a reír con fuerza hasta que les doliera el estómago. El acto que se habían montado era impresionante que ya no podían aguantar más.

No les importó que los escucharan.

Sentían alegría.

Su único sustento era estar juntos. Y al hacerlo un abrigo ficticio los acogía con alegría.

. . .

Recostados rompieron el silencio y mientras lo hacían observaban el piélago.

"Fue entretenido"

Shinji tomó la iniciativa.

"Lo fue. Creo que rompimos nuestro record ¿No crees?"

"Si"

Los minutos transitaban por una carretera y se estacionaron para avisar a Shinji sobre sus futuras acciones.

"Mio, te dije que tenía un presente para ti. Quiero entregártelo"

Ella prestó atención e hizo lo que le dijo.

Desplegó su mano que se parecía a una perla, en color y belleza. Las líneas que se formaba en ella parecían perfectamente alineadas y uniformes.

Ella se mantenía tan insuperable como siempre.

Extendiendo el dedo, Shinji empezó a girarlo sobre la palma de Mio. Dando vueltas continúas, un brillo celeste ahogaba el lugar. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue intensificando cada vez más.

La luz fue dando forma como unos hilos que tejían automáticamente. De abajo hacia arriba cada parte del objeto se iba construyendo mágicamente.

Finalmente terminó con un abrupto resplandor.

Un oso de peluche azul fue abrazado con intensidad por Mio. Le encantaban las cosas suaves y cuando lo vio no lo pudo evitar.

"Muchas gracias, me encanta"

"Me alegra escucharlo"

Esta vez, la pausa fue incomoda.

"…Oye"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Perdóname"

"¿Perdonarte?"

"No traje nada para ti"

Ugh.

"No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo hagas"

Mofa.

"Es broma, claro que lo traje. Esta es la última vez que nos veremos cómo personas solteras, la próxima será para casarnos. También quiero darte algo para recordar este momento"

Me sorprende que hayamos coincidido, pensaron los dos.

"Shin, toma esto. Espero que te guste"

Era delgado y con detalles bonitos en él. El color le recordaba a su pelo así que lo atesoraría con ganas.

"Claro que me gusta, lo mantendré conmigo para siempre"

* * *

_Llegaría sin previo aviso y se iría dejando nada más que..._

* * *

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más rápido, zarandeando su cuerpo recorría los pasillos en su búsqueda. El vestido violeta sobre ella se balanceaba en un vaivén y el reflejo de su hermosura iluminaba más que el propio sol.

Sin siquiera preguntar, entró a la habitación y lo encontró, "hermano, la ceremonia está por comenzar"

Una luz de sorpresa vislumbró en sus ojos, se encontraba de pie observando hacia el exterior. El furor y la alegría de los habitantes no podían ser contenidos, hoy era un día especial para él y para todos.

Se volvió para mirarla y le sonrió, "Oh, Mana, no te preocupes, no me perdería un momento tan importante"

Ella podría decir con solo mirarlo que había interrumpido los pensamientos de su hermano. Tan solo el ver sus ojos, aquellos que reflejaban diversas emociones le producía sorpresa.

Observando su aspecto, la vestimenta que portaba le hacía lucir bien y el color azul realmente le asentaba. Pero...

Suspirando Mana se acercó y lo tomo de las manos, "Shinji, recuerda, no estás solo"

El calor familiar era cálido y ligero porque sintió que sus preocupaciones se atenuaban. Una ligera brisa de tranquilidad recorrió su mente y también su cuerpo.

"Gracias", era lo único que podía decir, estaba realmente agradecido con ella.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, soy tu hermana después de todo. Ahora debemos retirarnos"

**_xXx_**

Cientos de miles de habitantes volaban con fulgor como una bandada. El centro de la ciudad presenciaba hoy un acto trascendental en la vida de todos y ningún individuo querría perderse este momento.

"Es una vista espectacular, ¿verdad?", una suave voz llegó a los oídos de Shinji y cuando se giró quedo sorprendido.

Aquella mujer, que le había robado el corazón, brillaba hoy más que nunca. Un vestido bellamente elaborado con adornos florales cubría su figura, tan pura como los ángeles, incluso las flores más hermosas se sentirían avergonzadas con solo verla.

"Mio..."

Como si fuese un susurro pronuncio su nombre. Tan solo verla produjo en él un estremecimiento que lo dejó sin palabras. Pensó en ese momento que era el hombre más dichoso del mundo por tener a una mujer como ella a su lado.

La princesa abrió la jaula de las risas y las sonrisas. También preguntó a propósito.

"¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua?"

Ah, qué vergüenza...

**. . .**

Los Cristales Sephira que formaban parte de Ain, surgieron por primera vez como Cristales Qlipha cuando el Primer Espíritu decidió dividir su poder. Durante años fueron purificándose hasta quedar finalmente resguardados en el interior de El Árbol de la Vida.

Este inmenso árbol era el punto central de la ceremonia. Existía desde hace mucho y a través de este medio, las generaciones posteriores de reyes fueron elegidos.

La reina heredaría el poder de los Cristales Sephira y el rey el poder de Ain.

El Árbol de la Vida cuya altura llegaba hasta las estrellas, desplegaba de sus raíces energía alimentando estas tierras. No habría forma de destruirla, tan fuerte y resistente, fue considerado como un lugar de veneración.

Si, como una fortaleza, El Árbol de la Vida es impenetrable... Aunque, tal vez no lo sea.

Shinji y Mio fueron inculcados de esa manera desde pequeños para ascender al trono y hoy iniciaría una etapa nueva para ellos. Estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas gobernando y protegiendo este lugar.

Creían en eso...

**. . .**

El mundo como se le conocía, se encontraba dividido en dos lados opuestos. La Tierra invadida por espíritus y cuasi-espíritus que perdieron toda razón para vivir. Y la otra, un lugar pacífico y próspero.

Sin tomar en cuenta la capital en el que Shinji y Mio residían. El Reino del Espíritu se encontraba dividido en diez regiones, bajo el gobierno de un Cuasi-espíritu denominado Dominio. Como líderes, se encontraban en la parte superior de la jerarquía de la región y determinaban cómo se distribuyen los fragmentos de Sephira en esa región. También tienen la autoridad para remodelar su territorio, aunque esto está limitado por la cantidad de control que tienen sobre ella.

Naturalmente los diez Dominios se encontraban presentes, en espera de sus nuevos reyes. La expectativa fue enorme y la ansiedad por presentar sus respetos también.

"Guarden silencio"

En presencia de todo el mundo, una voz serena e imperturbable opaco a todos sumiéndolos en completa quietud.

Su marcha fue acompañada por otros diez más. Cuando la multitud los vio, sintieron un vuelco en sus corazones. Porque ellos eran los Once Grandes Ancianos. Los grandes sabios que iniciarían con la ceremonia.

Sus arrugas plegaban en sus rostros como la tierra seca y la cabellera sobre sus cabezas era tan blanca como la nieve. Pero sus ojos reflejaban la madurez y la experiencia de muchos años de sus vidas.

El silencio fluyó como el agua en un manantial. Ningún pestañeo ni respiración fue permitida, porque el casamiento comenzó.

La solemnidad requeriría una serie de pasos.

Antes de la promesa mutua entre el hombre y la mujer. Debían jurar ante el Primer Espíritu y su potestad que protegerían este planeta con responsabilidad.

Los acianos rodearon a Shinji y a Mio y por varios minutos, comenzaron a recitar en una lengua extraña. Cerraron sus ojos y alzaron sus brazos cuando una luz cegadora proveniente del Gran Árbol los cubrió.

Una corriente pura brotó hacia el primer anciano quien sostenía una copa recubierta con poder espiritual llenándola por completo.

El mundo se ilumino cuando pequeñas estrellas de colores posaron en las palmas de los restantes diez ancianos.

El poder de Ain que fluía en la copa y los Cristales Sephira sostenidas por los ancianos, fueron una bendición hecha directamente por el Árbol de la Vida.

Caminando con lentitud, se dirigieron hacia los herederos. Shinji y Mio relajaron sus cuerpos y esperaron...

Ellos solo tenían que juramentar ante el poderío de su antepasado para continuar con la boda.

¡BOOOM!

Un estallido violento estremeció sus mentes y cuerpos. Cuando un flujo turbulento apareció en el cielo, estallando y destruyendo con fuerza la barrera que los separaba de los espíritus y cuasi-espíritus perdidos.

La explosión sobresalto a la multitud e impidió que la ceremonia continuara.

Más tarde sabrían que no solo provocaría eso...

* * *

_Un día memorable en mi vida y en la de todos. Es también el más desagradable..._

* * *

Sus orbes de color café reflejaron con claridad las delgadas líneas que recorrían con velocidad a través de la enorme barrera. Tan frágil como un espejo, empezó a resquebrajarse por completo.

El enorme muro transparente que había servido para separar dos mundos diferentes hace muchos años y que impuesta por el primer espíritu para establecer un orden fue rota.

¡AAARGH!

Gritos miserables y desgraciados resonaron por toda la ciudad y por miles de kilómetros. A pesar de encontrarse muy lejos, los alaridos sonaron como susurros a sus lados.

Una fuerte ventisca arrasó con todo a su paso y la oscuridad que emanaba del otro lado inundo este otro con vigor.

Todos lo sabían. A pesar de ser la primera vez en la historia de su mundo en la que ocurría tal desastre. Se imaginaron con temor lo que pasaría si se abriría la entrada hacia ese otro lugar.

"Todos, concéntrense. Necesitamos mitigar el ingreso de los _Vacíos_. "

El primer anciano habló con fuerza e hizo un llamado. Su voz pareció aclarar el entumecimiento de todos.

"Los Dominios comandaran a grupos equitativamente y los llevaran hacia los extremos de la barrera (Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste), cuatro de ellos protegerán esas zonas. Otros cuatros apoyaran en los puntos intermedios (Noreste, Sureste, Suroeste y Noroeste)"

A pesar de su vejez, dictó con firmeza sus órdenes sin parar ni un segundo. Como si aguantara la respiración.

"Utilicen los portales de teletransporte para llegar más rápido. Y no lo olviden. Tienen que darnos tiempo, hasta que la ceremonia haya concluido. Una vez logrado, la barrera podrá ser nuevamente devuelta a su estado original ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si!"

Con un grito fuerte cientos de Cuasi-espíritus se fueron.

Suspiro.

Ya no estaba en edad para alzar la voz ni tampoco para agitarse abruptamente, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba.

¿Cuantas bajas tendrían ellos? Se preguntó. En este mundo en el que los _Espíritus_ desaparecieron convirtiéndose en seres de oscuridad junto a muchos otros de sus compatriotas.

¿Qué pasaría?

Ahora ellos son personajes míticos de historias que son contadas a los pequeños para su diversión. Solo quedaban Cuasi-espíritus y sus únicas esperanzas fueron estos jóvenes que heredarían el poder del _Primer Espíritu_.

Los miró por un momento. Tan juntos como siempre y tan tímidos como nunca.

Se volvió otra vez, hacia los dos últimos dominios que quedaban y les dijo: "Muchos vacíos intentaran usar sus poderes para llegar a este territorio y contaminar el Árbol de la Vida con sus manos. Contare con ustedes para protegernos"

"¡Si!"

Mirando por última vez a Mio y Shinji, los dominós se alzaron en los cielos, dividiéndose el trabajo.

. . .

Nadie tenía una explicación o idea de los que pudiera haber causado esta ruptura. Fue la primera vez que esto sucedió y a lo largo de los años, este mundo y sus habitantes disfrutaban y veían el pasar del tiempo en paz. Hasta hoy.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabían, pero tenían una esperanza. El poder de Ain podía restaurar por completo la barrera. Dejada por el _Espíritu _más fuerte, si uno pudiera obtenerlo, trascendería lo inimaginable alcanzando la cima.

Sus ojos desgastados y su cuerpo envejecido se concentraron en Shinji. Solo él podría tener la facultad para ser aceptado por Ain. Nadie más...

Retrocediendo en su memoria. El pasado enigmático de Shinji y Mio estuvo repleto de misterio. Llegaron en una noche hermosa, envueltos con luces radiantes, aún más deslumbrantes que las estrellas.

Tan inocentes como los ángeles, eran unos pequeños bebes. Cuando los alzó por primera vez, recordó la profecía inscrita en el Árbol de la Vida: _Ofrecería al mundo las luces de la esperanza. Ellos gobernarían el reino y lo llevarían hacia un próspero futuro._

Su tiempo retornó. La situación era precaria y no debía demorar más. El primer anciano caminó hacia el resto de los ancianos y los miró, "Necesitare la cooperación de los ancianos para poder estabilizar el poder que tomara el príncipe es su interior. Debería durar unos minutos como máximo y se precisa de una concentración por parte de ustedes. Así que, no debemos fallar"

Recibiendo el asentimiento de los demás, el resto de los ancianos cerraron sus ojos y levantaron las palmas de las manos en dirección a Shinji. El primer anciano que se encontraba cerca, acercó la copa que brillaba de un blanco puro hacia el príncipe.

. . .

El calor que evitaba que mi cuerpo se enfriara desalojo mi cuerpo. Mio apartó sus manos de las mías y se alejó junto a Mana para no obstruir la ceremonia. Desde hace un tiempo que no pudimos conversar debido a la interrupción de aquella explosión, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Pero fue gracias a las órdenes del anciano que no perdimos la calma.

Y después de tomar el poder de Ain todo volverá a como era antes.

¿Verdad?

"¡...!"

Las palabras del _Primer Anciano_ cortaron la conexión que tenía con mis pensamientos. Desde un principio seguí de cerca su disposición para organizar a todo el mundo, fue increíble.

Por un momento quise participar en batalla. Pero sabía que no debía exponerme al enemigo. Tengo el deber de proteger a todos.

. . .

¡Beat!

Un hincón extraño me pinchaba. Algo no andaba bien. Ni siquiera me sentía seguro aquí, porque el olor a peligro entró por mi nariz.

Todas y todos podríamos llegar a decir que hemos tenido algún tipo de presentimiento en nuestra vida, alguna sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo bueno o malo en un día concreto. Es probable que incluso hayamos acertado con ese presentimiento.

Uno de los conceptos más misteriosos del ser humano remite al terreno mental, al ámbito de los pensamientos y el subconsciente. La realidad es que, por más que queramos, no podemos acceder fácilmente a nuestro propio inconsciente, ni si quiera a la a conciencia de otro individuo.

Cada uno es libre de su verdad interior y de aquello que quiere compartir o no con los demás y en qué medida quiere hacerlo. Es importante hablar también de aquellos pensamientos que no sentimos que contengan el mismo nivel de certeza y que, sin embargo, están basados en una intuición que va más allá de lo racional y de la lógica: los presentimientos, aquellas sensaciones que tenemos de que algo va a pasar.

Este tipo de presagios inconscientes nos producen un cierto nivel de confusión.

¿Qué es un presentimiento? ¿En qué consiste? ¿Cómo saber si un presentimiento es bueno o malo?

No sabía con exactitud.

Algo intocable que le domina puede ser cierto aunque se basa solo en premisas inciertas. Esperaba equivocarse. Porque solo es una suposición.

Como una voz que le dice que corra. Que se proteja y que no salga.

Cuando la felicidad es demasiado grande, cuando a uno le curan de una herida demasiado mala, cuando todo es demasiado bonito, sólo hay un presentimiento que un hombre sensato pueda tener: algo está a punto de malograrse.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no tardará más que un instante en suceder. Como una cuerda que súbitamente se rompe o una cortina que de pronto se desploma y deja al descubierto un mundo nuevo, un mundo lleno de tristeza y dolor.

La sabiduría que se esconde detrás de una corazonada puede ser muy grande por ello, también hay que tener la valentía de escucharla.

En su caso, fue muy tarde.

. . .

Mis ojos se enfocaron en su figura encorvada caminando hacia mí. Cuando llegó, me entregó la copa destellante de poder y luego se retiró. No había necesidad de palabras, puesto que conocía el procedimiento.

Observando por última vez a Mana y a Mio, el valor y la valentía en mi aumentó. Con firmeza, acerque mis labios al cáliz y cerré mis ojos.

No...

Ni siquiera pude cerrarlos.

Porque las voces de desesperación y miedo atravesaron mi alma, como cientos de espinas.

Una fuerte ventisca mandó a volar todo, a los _Ancianos_ y también a los _Dominios_ que resguardaban el lugar. Después, todos se bañaron en un rojo intenso cuando oscuras luces impregnaron sus cuerpos.

Pero por alguna razón, yo no...

"¡Shin!"

La desesperación sobresalto mi mente. Busque a Mana quien la encontré en el suelo y luego a Mio.

Un grito desgarrador cargado de odio sonó sobre el cielo. También escuche mi nombre en él. Cuando levante mi mirada, mi corazón dejó de latir.

Todo fue tan rápido.

Pero frente a mis ojos, Mio que se interponía entre el ataque de aquel espíritu y yo, caía hacia abajo de forma pausada y calmada.

Después, poco a poco su cuerpo cayó tan fuerte que resonó incluso en mi corazón.

* * *

_YugenShoganai_


End file.
